Amaneceres
by bulmyeonjeung
Summary: Dean no sabe cómo afrontar el vuelco en su relación con Castiel. Fluff extremo, escrito en un amanecer. DeanxCastiel, Destiel. Two shot.


Un fluff que me salió sencillamente del alma, con él inauguro mi cuenta. Si no encuentras el fluff adecuado para satisfacer tus ansias de slash, escríbelo tú misma.(?) Ahora me voy a dormir, que son las ocho y media de la mañana y sigo despierta y debo salir en unas horas.

¡Espero que les guste! El próximo capítulo, que es con la visión de Cas, lo subiré en un par de días. Quiero tantear la recepción de este.

Disclaimer: Si los personajes de Supernatural fuesen míos el Destiel sería canon. Nada más que decir.

* * *

Acomodó el cabello de un dormido Castiel y tapó más su cuerpo en un ademán tan sobreprotector como instintivo, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, aún adormilado y más cómodo que cualquier otro amanecer. El plan era cerrar los ojos y seguir durmiendo, cosa que haría con todo gusto si no fuese porque no era capaz de sacar la vista de encima de ese estúpido (aunque su gracia anduviese por ahí, perdida) ángel al cual ni siquiera era capaz de atraer por completo contra su cuerpo como deseaba hacer.

Dean Winchester había tenido algunas relaciones, sí. Relaciones de una noche, relaciones de un año, algunas más reales que otras, con mujeres que habían marcado su vida y con otras cuyo nombre no recordaba a la mañana siguiente, pero nadie podía decir que no era una persona experimentada en ese ámbito. Durante su adolescencia y temprana adultez incluso se había jactado de eso frente a su hermano menor y a los chicos de las múltiples escuelas a las que había asistido (aunque, en realidad, no le diese demasiada importancia a su vida sexual). Lo que le tenía como un principiante cualquiera era el hecho de jamás haber tenido antes una relación con alguien a quien considerase un _igual_.

Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que sentía por Castiel (o no quería asumirlo, porque el sentimiento llevaba años ahí) cuando se vio en la cama con él, unos días atrás. El ojiazul se sentía abrumado por todas las sensaciones humanas y necesitaba consuelo. Sam, por supuesto, farfulló una excusa poco creíble mientras le empujaba hacia la habitación que le habían adecuado a Cas dentro del bunker. Una conversación inesperadamente profunda, un suave "por favor, no te vayas" y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que se estaban besando, besos de los que aún no hablaban a pesar de que la rutina se hubiese repetido los días posteriores. Cama, algunas miradas, unos cuantos besos y a dormir.

Ese día era distinto, era el primero en que no se levantaba antes que el pelinegro con tal de evitarle. Dean no era la clase de hombre que abría su corazón con facilidad y resultaba jodidamente difícil vivir ese momento con alguien que no caería en sus mentiras. ¿Tenía algún sentido, acaso, mentirle al hombre que lo rescató del infierno? Peor aún, era probable que Castiel le mirase con esa mirada confundida y herida que no era capaz de soportar. Incluso a las pocas mujeres importantes que había tenido en su vida les había mentido en los amaneceres. Se había acurrucado con ellas, les había sonreido sin más, había mostrado un lado cursi de su personalidad que no contenía la totalidad de lo que era él. Les había mostrado al hombre, no al cazador. Ellas no serían capaces de entender.

Cas, sin embargo... Con esa sonrisa inocente a pesar de haber vivido incluso más que él, la torpeza inherente al cuerpo al que demostraba aún no acostumbrarse por completo, su constante fascinación por las cosas más pequeñas, cosas a las que cualquier persona no les daría importancia... El hombre que yacía entre sus brazos había vivido situaciones mucho peores que él y su hermano y aún era capaz de sorprenderse por una creación a la que llevaba miles de años observando. Dejó salir una sonrisa ante el pensamiento y acercó un tanto su cuerpo a él. Quizás fuese hora de empezar a aclarar los asuntos que les competían a ambos. Ninguno de los dos eran personas normales, pero quería hacer las cosas bien con el ángel. Sam no dejaría que lo hiriese.

Estaba intentando tomar fuerzas para besarlo cuando el cuerpo ajeno se removió. Amplió su sonrisa justo cuando unos parpadeos adormilados dejaron ver esos ojos azules que secretamente tanto le encantaban. Seguía sin estar seguro de qué hacer, de si debía dejarse llevar o no. Castiel, por su lado, también le sonrió de una forma exquisitamente encantadora y se inclinó, presionando sus labios contra los de Dean por unos segundos mientras le abrazaba y apegaba del todo sus torsos, los pies del ángel tocando los del cazador y las piernas de ambos entrelazándose. Escuchó al recién despierto murmurar un "Buenos días, Dean... Tengo sueño..." antes de ver la cabeza pelinegra hundirse en su hombro. Correspondió al agarre y replicó sólo con un gruñido cariñoso, apoyó la mejilla contra el cabello de Castiel y dejó un beso en su cabeza, reacomodándose mientras musitaba un vago "Durmamos un poco más, Cas".

A la mierda los ángeles y a la mierda Dios, ese era su paraíso particular y juraba por su madre que no lo iba a arruinar.

* * *

Críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, cartas de amor(?)... ¡Déjenlo en los reviews! Lo agradecería mucho.


End file.
